


Until the Lights Go Down

by A_Ghost_Called_Boo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Called_Boo/pseuds/A_Ghost_Called_Boo
Summary: Fun Ghould hadn't expected his first redlight rave to turn into a death disco, but we don't always get what we want, do we?(I'm bad at descriptions don't @ me)
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Until the Lights Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> (Please go easy on me it's my first semi-proper killjoys fic and the first fic i publish on here)

Flood lights tinted the sky purple as the bass shook the ground. There must've been something in the air because before they knew it almost half of the zones crawled out of their homes looking for a good time.

Amongst those were Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul- two undergrads from Bat City who'd made it into the zones with a bang a year prior. Still, even with their tumbleweed reputation and habbit of getting into an unreasonable ammount of claps, that was the first redlight rave they'd ever gotten to experience.  


Ghoul was vibrating with excitment, getting lost in the blur of fast rock music and bright colors- though the solo cups that seemingly apeared out of nowhere in his hand might've played a part in it too. Kobra, on the other hand, seemed about as excited about the situation as a motorbaby with a flat tire.  


"Lighten up, Mr. Bitch-face."the black-haired 'joy giggled- abelit, words coming out a little more slurred than intended-, passing his friend the half empty cup.  


The latter eyed it suspiciosly before locking eyes with his friend and dumping the contents in the sand.  


"You're drunk."he stated matter-of-factly, dropping the red solo cup and crushing it under his boot.  


"And you're a buzzkill."the other huffed, his drunken smile having slipped away once with the drink in the cup.  


"We're leaving."his friend said firmly.  


And in a moment of enebriated clarity Ghoul knew exactly what to do.  


"No."he confidently declared and booked it trough the crowd of people.  


The shorter man weaved expertly- or at least much better than you'd expect someone with the alcohool tolerance of a nine year old after three or four mystery drinks would- trough the crowd, not shying from elbowing and squeezing himself between the people in his way. For Kobra, though, this proved to be much more difficult even with his menacing aura as the crowd seemed to keep getting denser and drunker as they edged closer to the makeshift stage.  


Ghoul kept on pushing trough until, making his way between two spike-haired 'joys, he ended up stumbling in an empty circle save for the red-haired crash queen on the other side.   


They were pretty attractive, Ghoul thought, but before he could even form another thought fire came barreling towards him.  


Startled, he scrambled back and almost fell in shock, if he hadn't gotten caught by the 'joys behind him before he hit the ground. The flames quickly dissapated and in a blur of motion that made his stomach churn unpleasently, he was stumbling back towards the redhead who was cackling their ass off at the former's misfortune.  


"You did that on purpose."Ghoul accused, glaring at them.  


"Au contraire, my dear. It was all a happy accident."the crash queen smirked, making the other feel both like the stars had aligned and like he really _really_ wanted to punch them.  


The black-haired tumbleweed was about to give them a piece of his mind when the air became still and the temperature seemed to drop drastically, making him shiver. A boney hand rested on his shoulder, gripping tightly trough his vest, and in that moment he'd never felt more sober in his life.  


"Is there any problem?"Kobra spoke up, almost trough gritted teeth.  


The crowd around them fell dead-silent except for the light shuffling and quiet apologies muttered under breaths as 'joys silently dove back into the commotion of the party. It was like they were on a distant plane, separate from the world around them. Yet, the lyrics echoed trough the still air, circling overhead like bad omens.  


_'Love, love'_   


The pink and purple stagelights seemed to perfectly frame the stranger's face for the sole purpose of spiting Ghoul. In the poor lighting the red-haired 'joy was practically glowing; tiny specs of glitter scattered on their face like stars, forming clusters around their eyes. For a split second he though he'd seen a glint of fear and doubt behind those emerald green galaxies, but in the blink of an eye it was all gone, mischief taking its rightful place.  


_'Love won't stop this bomb, bomb'_   


"Not at all,"they cracked a grin, waving a hand dismissively. Their forearm was almost completly covered in colorful bracelets that rattled with the movement, "your friend just stumbled in the middle of my little...demonstration."  


As if someone had just poured a bucket of water on him, Ghoul snapped out of the daze he'd fallen into, his temper flaring up the crash queen's words.  


_'Love won't stop this bomb, bomb'_   


"You almost burnt my fucking eyebrows off!"he spat pissed off, only getting a shrug in response.  


"It's not my fault."the other replied non-chalantly and the dark-haired killjoy could only think about how badly he just wanted to mess up their pretty face.  


_'Love won't stop this bomb.'_   


"Isn't you fault..."Ghoul muttered bitterly under his breath, "well, then _this_ isn't gonna be my fault either."he said louder, rolling up his sleeve and shrugging Kobra's hand off his shoulder.  


The redhead didn't move nor showed any signs of backing down as the former marched towards them. He'd made it over halfway the distance until a tall curly-haired killjoy stepped between them.  


_'Run, run, bunny, run'_   


"I'm sure we can settle this."he said cautiously, his gaze flickering between the two.  


"You're right,"Kobra chimed in, "so why don't you give me my gun back and we can settle this right now."he added, making the crowd come back to life and chant 'fight' over and over again.  


_'Run, run, BUNNY, RUN!'_   


A shot rang in the night sky. And then another. And another. They kept on going and going as the music went dead-silent, leaving behind only the deafening microphone feedback and cries of bloody murder.   


The noise was the last of Ghoul's problems, though, as the crowd closed in like tidal waves, almost sweeping him off his feet. Unfamiliar jackets in all the wrong colors flashed in the man's peripherial vision as he pushed on trough in a desperate attempt to get out. He'd nearly stumbled down when a hand caught him by his vest's collar and dragged him along trough the hysteric crowd.  


Everything afterwards became a blur of of blacks and purples and white and dusty shades of yellow, orange and brown. His eyelids became heavier and heavier as he allowed himself to be lead to wherever. Then all of a sudden he was let go and his head hit the cold metal behind him.  


"Fuck!"he hissed, jolting upright and rubbing the back of his head.  


Taking a moment to process the setting around him, Ghoul realised that he was more than a good few feet from where he'd previously been standing. Behind him, a beat-up off-white car with spray paint peeling off. The model seemed familiar, but he couldn't bring himself to remember where he'd seen it before.  


The red-haired crash queen ducked from the other side, now wearing a yellow domino mask and a blue jacket on top of what appeared to be a different tanktop than before, as they strutted over to Ghoul.  


"Can you fight?"they asked dropping a hot pink gun in the latter's lap and fixing him with their gaze.  


His heart pounded in his ears, breath tying in knots, as he stared back dumbfounded not even certain he knew english anymore. It was just something about the way the poor lighting that made them look like masterpiece not even Kobra's art could rival.  


"Yeah-"he finally spoke up after what felt like an enternity, adverting his eyes to the gun and swallowing thickly, "Of course. Not like I would've made it so far otherwise."he chuckled quietly to himself.   


"With an angel face like yours? You'd manage."  


Ghoul wanted to ask them when they meant, but when he looked up he only found an empty space where the crash queen had been only moments ago. Instead, they were a few feet away, getting further and further away and running towards mess of colors and lights that had overtook the crowd. Right, the death disco..- _shit_, Kobra was still in there!  


Scurrying back up on his feet, the man followed closely after the other. Back in the crowd there was chaos. Towards the back the divide between 'joys and crows was a stark contrast, but as he pushed trough the white and the colors bled together staining the desert sand dark red.   


Lazer beams hissed angrily as they flew past his head, but he was perhaps too drunk and confused to notice. Or to even care. It was really loud. He wanted to go to sleep. Maybe if he just laid down-  


Before he could finish his thoughts he was pulled to the ground, tiny rocks pocking his palms and trough his chlotes. That sobered him up a little.  


"Be careful!"the red-haired crash queen hissed and Ghoul remembered why he didn't like them.  


"I was!"he whined, making the latter roll their eyes.  


"I should've left you back at the Trans Am..."they muttered and the man was about object when a body hit the ground with a loud thud besides them.  


The crash queen squealed startled and as you'd say 'Destroya' a dirty blonde killjoy poked his head from behind the small sand dune the duo was taking cover behind.  


"I told you we should've left."Kobra glared, waving the bloody switchblade in his hand at his friend who smiled sheepishly.  


The redhead wore an expression between scared and skeptical, clutching their blaster so tightly their knuckles turned white as they kept the weapon aimed at the newcomer, frozen.  


After that the three stood in awkward silence, not quite certain what to do and- rest-assured- momentarily forgetting their surroundings.  


"On your left!"a voice broke them out of their own thoughts, as a lazer beam flew hissing behind Kobra and hit a Draculoid standing not far away.  


The curly-haired 'joy jogged over and joined the others, wiping the sweat off his brow and exchanging looks with the crash queen sitting on the ground.  


"We gotta exit stage left, they're bringing on the second act."he said nervously as they nodded and got up, grabing Ghoul's hand and hauling him up.  


Back on his feet, they still held his hand and the man felt like he was floating for the hundreth time that night. The reason behind it was still unclear, but he started suspecting that the alcohol wasn't the only thing getting to his head.  


Yet, all good things have to come to an end. His infatuation-altered reality came crashing down around him as his blonde friend grabbed his free arm and started tugging him in the opposite direction.  


"Our car is this way."Kobra growled, tightening his grip.  


"Unless you want to deal with the extras left behind from the opening act, you're coming with us."the other retaliated.  


"It's a risk I'm willing to take."he raised his voice, tugging hard on Ghoul's arm.  


"Stop!"the curly-haired 'joy snapped, making the others turn their heads in his direction almost automatically, "Look, Party, we can't force them to come with us if they don't want."he sighed frustrated.  


Silence fell over them as the clock kept ticking down and sooner than later the fires resumed like an obnoxious wake-up alarm. The noise advanced faster than before, making it clear they were out-numbered.  


"Fine."Kobra agreed begrugingly, "We're coming with you."  


After that, not a second was wasted. The four led by Party ran to the Trans Am, narrowly avoiding shots fired from both sides and not stopping in an almost desperate atempt to keep ahead of the draculoids.  


Ghoul could barely keep his eyes open anymore and when he finally hit the backseat of the car he was out like a light. At one point there had been shouting and loud metalic noises, but he paid no mind to it going back to sleep, waking up again to his stomach grumbling uncomfortably and the taste of bile rising in his throat.  


Half-awake and lightheaded, he stumbled out of the car only to take a few steps and crumble to the ground. His stomach didn't like that and must've thought that it was a good time for payback because before he could even attempt to get back up on his feet he was hurling the contents of his stomach on the ground in front of him.  


Soon enough, he'd thrown up everything he'd drank that night and a little bit more, until all he could do was dry-heave. The bitter taste in his mouth persisted as a headache decided on nesting between his brows and he was reminded of just why drinking was a bad idea to begin with.  


"Hey, are you okay?"the crash queen- Party- asked crouching down to the man's level.  


"No, I feel like death."he groaned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  


The redhead smiled and even if the glitter on their face was almost completly gone they shone brighter than any star in the sky.  


"Well, your tea with the witch will have to wait. I wanna have some fun with you, too, y'know."they winked, getting up and dusting their pants off.  


If Ghoul wasn't so flustered he might've asked them what they meant or where they were going, but instead he setteled on repeatedly opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water every time a thought crossed his mind.  


Meanwhile, Party casually popped the trunk of the Trans Am, rummaging trough it for a while. Finally, he took out a half-empty water bottle and threw it at the latter who almost didn't catch it. They chuckled at the surprised face he made when he did, though.  


"So, by any chance you got a name?"they hummed as they sat down next to the man who greedily gulped down the water.  


He opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it back up furrowing his eybrows like he'd just encountered a difficult problem. After pondering for a few moments he called for his friend.  


"What?"Kobra popped from behind the vehicle with a sigh.  


"I need help."Ghoul smiled sheepishly and the other nodded.  


"I'm Kobra Kid and that's Fun Ghoul. He's an absolute idiot, if you couldn't tell already-"the blonde made the presentations, getting interupted by his friend.  


"Hey!"he said mock-offended, grabbing a handful of sand and throwing in the other's direction as he returned to whatever he was doing before.  


"If it makes you feel any better i don't think you're _that_ much of an idiot."Party chuckled.  


"Oh, fuck you."the man huffed playfully.  


"Maybe later."the other winked with a smirk.  


For some reason the desert's temperature seemed to rise a few degrees.  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think about this in the comments? Hahaha...perhaps? 👀
> 
> Have a nice day, y'all, and thanks for reading!


End file.
